Last We May: Sequel to Ice and Snow
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: It has been a year since the events with Shanty and Zadis. Tumnus and Lucy thought everything would go smoothly again. Much to their dismay the King of Toraya arrives at the palace. What does this mean?  To top it off Lucy can't seem to have children...
1. Chapter 1

**At last the Ice and Snow sequel is here! And to start it off is a nice long and juicy chapter 1.**

**I'm still deciding the plots for this and if you have any ideas please let me know. **

**There is going to be some happenings with Toraya in this story. As you all know Shanty from Ice and snow was a Torayain.**

**All characters and places belong to C.S. Lewis except for Toraya and and people who are not in the books and movies which include Naylandi.**

**Please do not use my characters and places unless you have my permission.**

**Please if you don't like this pairing don't read this story. No flaming is allowed but constructive criticism is welcome as long as its not too harsh.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1:

"Is it really true? Aslan himself married Queen Lucy the Valiant to a poor commoner?" I heard Lady Lugene, brother of Naylandi, Susan's husband from Calomar whisper to a Duchess.

I stiffened slightly where I stood pressed against a column waiting for Lucy to come back from the refreshment table across the ballroom.

"Yes! And here this one. The commoner happened to be a faun whom Aslan turned human," the Duchess said it with a distasteful tone.

Lady Lugene gasped, "No," and tssked her tongue.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Gossip was spreading a lot over the neighboring countries bordering Narnia of Lucy's and my wedding. Especially of whom I was.

Lucy wasn't letting any gossip and rumors bother her; but I for one felt like I was being punched in the stomach. Every time someone made disapproval remark or sound about us I wanted to go hide somewhere. My characteristics from when I was a faun seeming to kick in as I was always very sensitive when it came to bad remarks.

I clasped my hands together behind my back and tried to drown the women's voices out. I closed my eyes and tried to think of other things other than rumors and gossip.

Tonight was Lucy and I's first wedding anniversary. King Peter decided to throw a ball for the special occasion. He had invited the Calormen's for Naylandi's sake. I was trying to look like I was enjoying myself for Lucy. I knew she was enjoying the ball even if I kept stepping on her toes during the dances. I still was trying to get used to my new legs and still hadn't accomplished dancing flawlessly. It was seemingly an insult to my fellow fauns to be so clumsy especially during dances but I didn't care that I had lost my gracefulness. I had Lucy now and nothing else mattered. Someday I would be graceful again and dance easily.

"Tumnus?" I heard my beautiful wife calling, snapping me from my trance.

Lucy held two crystal wine glasses in her hands and was looking a little worried. "Are you alright? You look dreadful, love." She handed me one of the glasses.

"Yes I'm fine. I just overheard a conversation I must not have needed to hear," I said with a weak smile. I looked down at the glass and traced the pattern with an idle finger.

Lucy looked over at the two women and fixed them with a glare that could have turned anything to ice as she too heard what they were talking about. "They're just two idle brained chatterboxes. Those women will talk about anything, Tumnus. Ignore them. Don't let them ruin your night." She planted a kiss on my cheek.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Alright." And we clicked our glasses together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the special dance of Mr. and Mrs. Tumnus." The booming voice of a minotaur whose name was Laurent. The musicians resumed their positions quickly.

A small groan passed my lips and Lucy patted my arm.

"You're not all that bad," she fought a giggle, "Soon you'll be dancing like you were when you were a faun."

"I'm sorry I'm being such a killjoy," I sighed in defeat and held my arm out for her to take.

"After those women blabbered about us you have the right to be," Lucy took my arm and pressed tightly against my side as we walked out into the middle of the room.

Lucy curtsied and I gave a wobbly bow as we turned in front of each other in the traditional Narnian ballroom way before starting a special dance.

I then extended my hand to which she took and began dancing at first extremely fast and then gradually slower in pace with the music. I nearly tripped on my own feet twice but Lucy sneakily steadied me.

Lucy smiled as I tipped her in my arms in a fancy fashion all the while maintaining my balance. I smiled back down at her as the dance ended. I had to admit the dance was fun and I only tripped twice which was an improvement.

Everyone cheered well almost everyone did as we walked back to our former spot. The Calormens looked at us in distaste excluding Naylandi who had exceedingly warmed up to me as of late.

"Lucy!" Queen Susan called, walking up to us. She was holding a small bundle in her arms which was the newest edition to the Royal family named Nathan. Naylandi was walking behind Susan staring down at his son with loving eyes. Susan's and Naylandi's other child Helen was waddling beside them her hand in her father's.

Lucy turned her head toward Susan's voice as did I. Lucy frowned slightly but I could see she was trying to cover it up.

It was starting to seem as if Lucy and I weren't going to have any children and I knew she was jealous about Susan having two babies and not having even one herself. I too wanted a son or daughter but we had been only married for a year so there was still a chance we would have a baby some day.

I was starting to think all the trauma Zadis caused at the Ice Castle with beating Lucy into talking had damaged Lucy a little worse than we thought. Maybe something the cordial wasn't able to cure.

The arm I had placed around Lucy tightened to try to comfort her a little.

Monarchs of Narnia always had children before their second year of marriage. It had been like that ever since Narnia was created. By the second year you either had a newborn or were pregnant. If you didn't have a child born or on the way by the beginning of the second year of marriage you were sorely looked down upon. We were neither and it upset Lucy horribly.

The aristocrats would have more to talk about soon.

"Oh Lucy, you and Tumnus were absolutely wonderful!" Susan smiled at us.

Lucy's nose twitched slightly and I could tell she was trying to hold back her emotions. She cracked a smile, "I thought Tumnus was quite good considering how he's been doing." She laughed softly and her arm slipped through mine.

I chuckled as did the others at her words.

Nathan started crying at that moment and Susan sighed.

"Someone's ready for bed already," Naylandi smiled as he fondled his son's black hair.

Helen began pulling at Naylandi's pants leg. "Daddy?" she was persistent to get his attention.

"Yes, angel?" Naylandi looked down at his daughter.

"No bed," the one year old pouted.

"Helen, it's past your bedtime," Naylandi picked her up and swung the infant in the air.

Helen began to giggle like crazy.

"Well goodnight you two," Susan rocked Nathan as he continued to cry.

"Goodnight," Lucy and I said in unison as the new family walked off.

Lucy sighed when they were out of earshot. She subconsciously touched her flat stomach with a mournful expression as she looked after them.

'Oh Lucy," I let out my own sigh as I looked down at her.

"Why-," she whispered ever so quietly and if it hadn't been for my sharp hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Luce. We still have yet to have children. We've only been married a year," I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But that's just it, Tumnus. If I don't produce an heir before too long everyone is going to talk about me. They'll—they'll know I am barren," Lucy covered her face with hands at her last words. "I'll be worthless to-."

I pressed a finger to her lips to shush her negative words. "You don't know that you are barren and you shouldn't say such things about yourself. You make it sound as if you are nothing but a mere horse," I scolded her gently in a low voice so no one could eavesdrop.

Lucy exhaled as she stared up me with eyes nearly brimming with tears.

"Your majesty!" came the voice of Lady Lugene.

Lucy stood up straighter as the woman walked toward us.

"You look divine tonight, child," Lady Lugene regarded Lucy. She purposely ignored me and kept her attention on Lucy.

"Thank you, as do you," Lucy curtsied, keeping her back straight still.

"I must say you two danced wonderfully," Lady Lugene then glanced over at me with slight disapproval in her eyes that only I noticed.

Lucy smiled sweetly.

"I'm assumingly you have a child on the way," the woman gave her a questioning look.

Lucy's face turned deathly white and I sucked in a breath.

"Y—yes of course we do," Lucy's voice cracked.

"Wonderful," Lady Lugene clasped her hands together. "Well I must be going now."

Lucy looked to the ground at her feet before raising her head to look back at the Lady.

"Your majesty…Tumnus," she nodded curtly at me and then flounced off.

I felt myself go red.

Lucy wrung her hands in a nervous way for a few minutes then suddenly stood taller and looked up at me. "She is still not going to ruin our anniversary!"

And that's why she's called Valiant.

I smiled, "Good girl." I stooped down to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Tumnus," Lucy said with a real beaming smile. I was glad I could make her cheer up even more.

"I love you too," I replied as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Now!" Lucy chirped, taking my hands in hers, "Let's practice those dancing skills of yours."

I found myself being pulled back into the dancing by a very insistent wife.

We had probably danced for three hours by the time the ball was over and everyone started on their way home. It was midnight by this time.

Peter and Edmund were sleepily slumping in their throne chairs as they waited for everyone to leave. Susan and Naylandi had long since gone to bed right after they put the children down.

Lucy was quite tired herself though she was trying not to show it.

We were on the balcony, our favorite spot to be and were watching the moon and stars. We were both standing though Lucy seemed to be more leaning against me then holding her own weight.

"That was wonderful. You are getting better at dancing now," Lucy fought back a yawn and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Indeed," I said in her hair as I wrapped my arms around her.

Lucy's eyelashes were beginning to flutter shut as I suddenly remembered Lucy's anniversary present.

"Lucy, I forgot to give you your anniversary present." I poked her side.

Lucy jumped slightly from being so sleepy. "Y—you got me a present?" she sounded slightly surprised.

"Of course," I chuckled and detached her grip on me.

She leaned against the wall in question.

"Last year we were married but-," I lowered myself to one knee and extracted a small wooden box. I opened it and held it up.

Lucy gasped and her hands came up to cover her mouth in delighted shock. "Oh Tumnus!"

Two gold wedding bands shimmered in the moonlight. One smaller one and one larger one.

The smile on Lucy's face was huge.

I took the smaller one from the box and looked up into Lucy's eyes. "May I?"

Lucy nodded vigorously and held out her hand.

I slipped the ring on her finger which fit perfectly.

Lucy did the same to me.

"Now we truly are married," Lucy sighed and threw her arms around my neck.

"I would hope so," I teased and fought back my own yawn.

"Everyone is finally gone," a familiar and sleepy voice announced behind us.

We both jumped slightly and turned quickly to see Edmund smiling at us.

"How long were you there?" Lucy scolded her brother. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Long enough," with these words Edmund made a face.

"We were just about to go up to bed," I said to him trying not to laugh at Lucy's exasperated look toward Edmund.

"Very well, I think I shall too. Peter decided to leave me with the last bit of guests. He said he was getting too old to be staying up until midnight." Edmund shook his head. "He's not even thirty yet and talking such."

Lucy's exasperated expression dissolved and she gave a small snicker.

I looked toward Lucy and back to Edmund.

"Well goodnight," Edmund nodded and walked off sluggishly.

Lucy yawned and leaned against me.

"Best we get to bed too." I herded her away from the balcony.

"I want to sleep until the afternoon," Lucy yawned yet again, stumbling slightly from sleepiness.

"I'm sure all of us will," I said as we walked up the winding staircase.

**Review please. I'd like to have at least five or 10 reviews before I write chapter 2. I need feedback to know if its any good or just plain blah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this update didn't take too long =)**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and to iluvhorse1997 for being a beta reader to this chapter.**

**Baraei, Naylandi, Nathan, Helen, Toraya, and plots are mine. **

**All the rest belong to C.S. Lewis.**

**Please do not take or use any of my characters unless you have my permission.**

**Review!**

Chapter 2:

"Oh Tumnus, wake up," Lucy said into my ear, making it tickle.

"Wha-?" I jumped awake.

Daylight streaked the bedroom telling me it was definitely time to get up. I was usually always awake before light. This seemed an odd occasion though we had stayed up late.

Lucy fought a giggle at my start and pushed a lock of curly hair away that had fallen in my face. "It was about time you woke up."

I suddenly realized she was wearing day clothes and not a night gown.

How late had I slept?

There was a faint sound of trumpets blowing and both Lucy and I looked at each other in question.

I rose up and walked over to the window to look out. A stately man was striding toward the palace entrance with a few guards carrying white flags.

"What is it?" Lucy asked from her post on the bed.

"I'm not sure but it looks like a King," I mused. I couldn't see the man's face but I could see the top of his head which a crown set upon.

"King?" Lucy stood up quickly, "But we're not expecting any visitors." She walked to stand beside me.

Seeing a King walking to the entrance of Cair Paravel wasn't odd but seeing guards carrying white flags was a bit peculiar.

"I guess we best be getting down to the throne room." I turned away from the window and started getting dressed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Lucy said from the window, still staring out.

"I'm not sure I do either," I said as I pulled my boots on. It still was strange to have feeling in your feet and having to were shoes.

Halfway to the throne room we both heard shouting. We had stopped by the kitchen to get a cup of tea and toast since neither I nor Lucy had had breakfast yet.

"What on earth?' Lucy's eyebrows raised in surprise. It sounded like Peter and a stranger shouting loudly at each other. She set her tea cup down on an end table outside the throne room doors as we were about to enter. We had scarfed our toasts down already.

I kept my cup as we entered through to see Susan and Edmund looking exasperated and Peter's face of pure rage. The King was there in front of King Peter with his back to us.

I could immediately feel the tension radiating off the mysterious King.

"Why have you come here?" King Peter snapped at the man in front of him. His eyes were shooting fire.

Lucy tensed beside me and I wondered why.

"We have business to settle young King. Actually business with all of you monarchs and a certain faun." He slowly turned to face Lucy and me as if he could sense our presence. "You see it was you Narnians who killed my twin brother." He looked right at us with a loathing expression.

The tea cup I had been holding dropped to the marble floor with a crash as I stared in horrified shock.

Lucy gasped and pressed against me in her own horror. Her hands gripped my arm tightly.

Those eyes that face and expression were just like Shanty. Almost an exact replica. His very dark demeanor was striking close.

I glared at him, "Who are you?"

"Baraei, King of Toraya," He stared at me curiously as if he were trying to figure out who I am. He most likely wouldn't recognize me as the faun he was looking for since I was human now.

His eyes slid to Lucy who clung to my arm as if it were a life guard. He stared at her a bit too long for my liking. I didn't like the way he stared at her either. It was like a predator sizing up his prey.

"Little miss you wouldn't know where that faun would be would you?" he had an evil glint in his eyes.

Lucy's eyes were wide in fright but she stood tall and squared her shoulders but still held onto my arm. "I'm not sure what you mean by a faun. There are many in Narnia." Her face was masked in innocence and she stared up at the dark King.

"The one that outsmarted Shanty. The one my brother tried to kill several times. The one who is going to pay dearly because he was one of the causes of Shanty's death. And when I find that faun I'm going to kill him." King Baraei was staring at Lucy as if he was waiting for her to crack.

Lucy inhaled, "He's gone. Has been gone for a year I'm afraid." She stared the man right in his eyes and it gave me chills.

I tried to keep a straight face. If the man only knew who I was.

_If he gets any closer to my Lucy…!_

Baraei seemed to be getting closer to Lucy by the second. His face was merely inches from hers. It was like he was trying to frighten her. I wanted to grab a hold of him and threaten him to never get close to her like that again all the while shaking him until his teeth rattled.

"If you ever see him again, Queen Lucy, let me know and I'll put him out of his misery. If you're telling the truth about him being gone. If not I hold you solely responsible for my brother's death and you'll be the one paying," His eyes flashed over to me. He still held that curious look as if he was trying to figure out who I was and why Lucy seemed so attached to me.

I gave him a death glare and pulled Lucy behind me protectively. He dare not even try!

"Hold it right there!" King Peter growled. "If you came into my palace just to threaten and frighten the monarchs and subjects than you best go or I shall have the guards come and personally throw you out." He drew his sword and pointed it at Baraei.

Baraei turned to look at him, "Is that a fact?" He looked bored as he considered the sword in King Peter's hand.

"It jolly well is," King Edmund stood up suddenly from his throne chair with his own look of rage. He drew his own sword and walked to stand beside his older brother.

"You dare to threaten Lucy," Queen Susan got up and advanced Baraei. She got very close to him and nearly poked him with her index finger. "Don't you ever try it again or you'll have to deal with me!"

By Susan's expression I thought she was going to spit in Baraei's face.

Baraei just smirked at Susan's weak attempts.

I had about as much as I could stand with this obnoxious King of Toraya. My fingers itched for the sword that was upstairs in mine and Lucy's bed chamber.

Lucy's grip tightened all the more on me as if she could sense I wanted to give Baraei a piece of my mind.

I looked down at her and was taken aback as I saw her expression. It was one of complete shock and fear. She was visibly shaking too now that I finally focused on her situation.

It was then Naylandi walked in with Nathan and Helen and stopped suddenly in surprise at the scene before him. The smile on his face dissolved as he saw Susan practically nose to nose with the King of Toraya with a look that could turn anything to ice.

His mouth opened to form words but then shut as he realized he should go back out with the children.

Baraei turned to Peter, "But I will get my revenge." This he sounded very sure of and I took a step forward to verbally whiplash him.

Lucy gave a small cry of protest but I was too angry to give into her at this point.

"Get out of here!" I snapped as Susan backed away to stand with her brothers. I was shaking now in rage.

"And who are you to tell me?" Baraei could see he was agitating me to the extreme point.

I opened my mouth for a sharp retort but Edmund answered.

"Queen Lucy's husband who has as much power as the rest of us and you dare not refuse." Edmund narrowed his eyes. He still held the sword in midair.

"Well, well," Baraei tssked his tongue. He took a step toward the door as did his guards. "This won't be the last time you see me." And he vanished from the room.

I quickly went back over to Lucy to make sure she was alright.

"Of all the nerve!" Susan growled in an unqueenly way.

Lucy was trembling and didn't look up at me when I placed my arm around her.

"Lucy, it's alright. He's gone," I said softly and she raised her eyes ever so slightly.

"Tumnus you should probably take her out to the gardens for some fresh air," Peter suggested as he put his sword back in its sheath.

I nodded and took Lucy's arm gently and pulled her away. Her feet dragged and I was really worried about her.

We were just about through the door when she suddenly collapsed. I quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Lucy!" I cried out in surprise. I lifted her up in my arms and hastily turned to the other monarchs who were quickly approaching us in surprise of what had just happened with Lucy.

Her face was so pale! I could tell that everyone was shocked, not just me. We knew she wasn't much of a fainter.

Susan quickly ran out the room to get the smelling salts before yelling, "Get her upstairs now!"

We all quickly got to work. Edmund ran to get her bed ready, and Peter was standing beside me to help carry his sister if necessary. I cradled her head to my chest and, her eyelids twitched, but she didn't awaken.

My poor Lucy! Had Baraei frightened her that bad?


	3. Chapter 3

**After days of trying to write this chapter and only coming up with a sentence at a time and then suddenly boom! Writer block gone. Strange how our brains work don't you think?**

**I present chapter three. Next chapter we will see some action. Until then…**

**Review and let me know what you think of this. Ideas always welcomed.**

Chapter 3:

In a matter of seconds after I was about to place Lucy on the bed her eyes snapped open and she gave a start before realizing her surroundings and who held her.

"Wha—what happened?" she asked, sounding a little befuddled. She looked from me to all three of her siblings staring at her. A maid was standing by the door holding a wet cloth and the smelling salts. The nymph gave a relieved smile seeing that her queen was okay.

I laid her down on the bed slowly. "You fainted, dear one, in the throne room after King Baraei left." I placed my hand to her forehead just in case she might have a fever. She felt cool and I was very much relieved myself.

Lucy stiffened at the name and sighed, "Well I don't know what all the fuss is about. Every woman on some occasion faints. It's a natural occurrence." She looked annoyed. More toward her siblings then to me.

"We were only worried Lucy," Susan chided, "Fainting is always a rare thing for you." She gave Lucy a scolding look.

Lucy rose up from the bed and swung her legs over the side. She made a hissing sound and held onto her head for a moment as if she were dizzy.

"You see? There had to be something wrong." Edmund joined in Susan's scolding.

Lucy gave him a slight glare but didn't give a retort. She stood up and I quickly came over to make sure she was steady. At least she didn't seem to be getting mad at me.

"Well, what other activities do we have planned for this less than pleasant day?" She gave Peter a questioning look. She was trying to look her title but I could see uncertainty in her eyes. She was hiding her emotions from us or at least trying to.

She never could keep her emotions hidden from me. I could read her like an open book. She was afraid of Baraei and what he was planning. She was trying to hide it by looking tough and queenly. It wasn't working for me and I intended to talk to her whenever we were alone about it. I didn't want her to be secretly afraid of him.

"Well, we got a pretty slow schedule. I'd say you could just enjoy yourself today. We have one arrangement with a group of fauns discussing a verdict later this afternoon." Peter gave a quick smile, looking a little cautious toward his slightly obnoxious little sister.

"Fine then," Lucy smiled, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I felt a slight tremor run through her. _Blast that wretched King of Toraya. We were just finally settling down trying to become a family. Baraei now had to go and ruin it all. _Hence the fact we were already being bombarded with questions of possible children. We were both already feeling pressured and beginning to think Lucy simply couldn't have children. Now this had to happen. Would we ever get our peace?

"I'm going to the library if any of you need me," Peter said, turning toward the door.

Lucy looked to the floor as if it the polished wood was the most interesting thing in the world.

"We should go," Susan jerked her head toward the door, giving Edmund a look.

He nodded and Susan dragged him from the room with a worried expression for Lucy.

Lucy's shoulders sagged slightly and she looked as if she were about to cry. Her fake audacity was slowly dissolving and she looked almost to the breaking point.

She sank down on the bed and stared at the wall with a frown.

"Lucy?" I warned, sitting down beside her. She was still trying her best to keep her fear from showing but her quivering lips showed she was about to crack.

Shanty was the only one that made Lucy terrified. No one else had the power to scare her. Baraei was instilling the same exact fear into her.

Lucy covered her face with her hands and gave a shaky inhale. "Oh Tumnus, why are we always the target. Haven't we been through enough?"

I put my arm around her and drew her close to me. "It's going to be okay. He's not going to hurt you," I tried to soothe her but it only made her sob.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you—he's looking for you Tumnus! He wants to kill you. Didn't you hear?" Lucy cried out, she buried her face into my shoulder.

"But Lucy, he's looking for a faun which he won't find." I tried to persuade but she wasn't going to be persuaded.

"He'll find out," Lucy argued, sniffing against me.

I pulled her back ignoring her protests, "Don't you think it, Lucy Pevensie." I gave her a firm but loving look.

"But-," she started. She looked so frightened it tore my heart into. I wanted her to feel safe and not worry again.

"Please, Luce, I'm going to be fine as are you and everyone else," I said softly, cupping her cheek in my hand.

She snubbed as she closed her eyes.

I kissed her lips assuringly. "I love you my beautiful Valiant Queen." I pressed my forehead against hers.

Lucy seemed to be slowly calming. "I love you too," she gave a small smile to me. She then pressed her face into my chest and exhaled shakily. I felt her tense muscles loosening as her arms wound around my back in an embrace.

A weight lifted from my heart and I sighed in at most relief.

She stayed against me in that position so long I thought she might have fallen asleep before she spoke.

"Can we go for a walk in the gardens?" it was then she pulled back away from me with a renewed look of hope instead of fear.

I nodded and we walked out and down the winding staircase. Edmund peeked his head out as we passed the entertainment room with a quizzical look for my part. I gave him a small smile and nodded letting him know Lucy was fine now.

Lucy gave a big sigh as the sunshine beamed down on us after we went out the big wooden doors.

It was nice to be outside and revel in the fresh air. The gardens were very beautiful at this time of the season. Flowers of every color and shape were everywhere. A pathway of multi-colored stones winded three different directions. A large marble fountain was in the middle of the garden. A lion's head was carved on it and water came from its mouth. There was a bench just beneath it where two people could sit.

We walked along the longest path toward the many different orchards. There apple, cherry, and plum trees as far as the eyes could see. It was always a very pleasant place to walk through.

We walked for a while in companionable silence just enjoying each other's company. Hand in hand…it was just like old times well almost. We were married now which made it even better.

"Tumnus?" Lucy said with a wondering expression. She kept her eyes on the path not looking up.

"Yes, love?" I glanced toward her curiously. She didn't look troubled so I knew it had nothing to do with Baraei.

"If we had children-," Lucy broke off and bit her lip. "Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" She looked up at me with a sheepish look.

I was slightly taken aback at her question. "It—it wouldn't matter. Any gender is fine. I would just be glad we had a child," I said slowly. I squeezed her hand.

"Do you think we'll ever a baby?" Lucy contemplated with a slight scowl.

"In time maybe." I could feel her starting to get worked up again. I had hoped she would be relaxed the rest of the day.

"Maybe!" Lucy moaned, looking agititated. "Maybe—maybe I should consider going to the apothereapy and getting that new herb Darika has." She kicked a stick in her path in a very un-lady-like manner.

"No!" I stopped her where we stood under a large apple tree. "Don't say that!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked almost frightened by my actions. The new herb the aporthereapy nymph had was dangerous and poisonous to the body. It was to help and give females who couldn't have a child a better chance of having one. There were many victims of its use who had their child and then died not soon after. Not many knew how dangerous it was. I was deciding Lucy didn't know either.

Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers as I let go of her.

"It's too dangerous Lucy. Don't even consider it," I told her seriously.

"I just want to give you a child so much, Tumnus. After all we've been through to be together the least we could ask is for a child." Lucy said with a frown.

"I know. Oh Luce, I know. I promise we'll have a child if it be biological or adopted we will," I smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

_Aslan please bless us with a child._ I silently prayed as we proceeded to walk. Certainly he would understand our need.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is sort of crappy but I thought I'd post it sooner. I'll most likely go over and edit it later. I need some questions answered by my readers, but I will ask them after you finish the story.**

**Review! It's my birthday today! I'm 17 =)**

Chapter 4:

My eyes shot open in surprise and horror. Lucy was screaming and thrashing beside me violently. It was dark in the bed chamber but I knew she was having a horrid nightmare of some sorts.

"No, please!" She cried out. She flailed her arms about nearly hitting me in the face.

"Lucy, wake up!" I shook her gently at first but firmer when she didn't wake.

"N-please I beg you," Lucy flung her arms out franticly and I grabbed onto them, trying to keep her from falling off the bed.

"Lu?" I pleaded her to wake up.

"Tumnus, help me!" she screamed making my blood curdle. One of her arms escaped me and managed to hit me full force on the side of my face.

"I'm here, its okay! It's okay!" I said in a soothing voice. I drew her tightly close to me despite her struggling fits and cries. I ignored my stinging cheek.

She made a sound between a mumble and a choking noise. "Hel-," she sobbed still slightly struggling for me to let her go.

"Lucy!" I said sharply in a loud voice.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she jerked as if she'd been shocked.

"You're safe now, honey. Nothing's going to happen. I promise," I sat us up and rocked her against my chest in hopes to calm her.

"Tumnus," she gasped. She started crying in hysteria. "He killed us! He to-," she sobbed.

I placed a finger to her lips to silence her nightmarish thoughts. "He's not going to lay a finger on you. I won't allow it." I pressed my lips to her hair.

Lucy was trembling but I could feel her relaxing slowly on my chest. "I'm so scared he's going to find out who you are," she gave a sigh, snuggling up to me.

"I know." My cheek was starting to throb slowly but surely.

"Tumnus?" Lucy said a few moments later. She sounded timid.

"Hmm?"

She sat up slightly, leaning a bit less on me. "Will you play your flute a little while? I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep unless you do."

"If you like." I leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the lantern before rummaging through the drawers of the nightstand and withdrew the precious two piped flute.

Lucy shivered a little and drew the covers up more until nothing but her face was showing.

I began to play a song I had made up for her as a wedding present. It was a soft song and was guaranteed to put her into a peaceful sleep in a matter of minutes.

The flute seemed to work its magic in a matter of moments. Lucy leaned her head against my chest once again. I could feel her eyelashes fluttering on my skin.

I ended the song halfway because she was already asleep soundly. I placed the flute back into the nightstand drawer with a sigh, cradling Lucy carefully so I wouldn't jostle her.

I laid her back down gently and kissed her on the nose. "Sleep my Lucy." I smiled softly before blowing the lantern out. I still couldn't believe we were together and married. It was almost too good to be true.

I laid myself down beside her but winded up tossing and turning back and forth. I was now wishing my own self that I had a personal flute player that could play me to sleep. I was not going to be able to go straight to sleep. I keep thinking of how Lucy woke up and her screaming fits in her sleep.

This was going to a long night….

~**V**~

"So you're saying that if we cut the spending on dwarf funds and invested in the tree causes we'd be better off?" King Peter asked one of the fauns in court.

We were all in the throne room once again discussing business. It never seemed to end. But that was the duties of the monarchs. I got caught up in it marrying one. Not that I minded if I wasn't about to fall over from falling asleep standing up. I had barely slept a wink that last night.

I felt my eyes closing and my head nodded. I was rewarded by a jab in the ribs from Lucy who was trying not to laugh at me.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to explain," the faun said, sounding a little exasperated.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the dwarves," Lucy explained in an unimpressed tone.

"With all the disease going around lately in the trees I think it's wise. The dryads and nymphs don't have to be homeless." Edmund interjected.

"Never the less, what about the dwarves?" Susan said, agreeing with Lucy whole-heartedly in the matter.

I groaned and held my head in my hands. By the lion was I tired. I was feeling a headache coming on much to my disadvantage.

"Wha-," Naylandi started, scratching his head with a frown.

"Adjournment! Let's come back at noon." Peter called in agitation.

Everyone sighed in relief and began to depart.

"I am so glad it's over," Lucy sighed, having to poke me back awake.

"Uh huh." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Someone needs a nap."

**Alright my question is should I skip two months in the story in the next chapter and have Lucy find out she's pregnant or should Lucy find out she's already pregnant at this very moment?**

**And when should Baraei make another appearance and how?**

**Any ideas please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I bet this update seems quicker than usual. That's because I'm having one of my good fanfiction friends JakeAndJoy post for me. I haven't been able to go to town to post lately as much and phones aren't very sufficient for posting. Well here is the big moment you all have been waiting for. I decided to go with Glitter Photos and skip two months.**

**I'm planning on doing a Tumnus/Lucy oneshot with iluvhorses1997 soon so be on the lookout.**

Chapter 5:

Two months had past and there wasn't another sign from King Baraei of Toraya. Everything at Cair Paravel was back to normal and peaceful…well if the lords and ladies of Calormen or just people in general didn't talk about how much it was a disgrace to not have a child by now.

Lucy occasionally had nightmares ever so often. She would wake up screaming even some nights. Those were the times I had to coax her back to sleep with my flute. Most of the time she calmed immediately realizing nothing in her dreams were real. Everyone was so used to her screaming at night that they stopped running to check on us after a while.

Well this night was different than the usual…

"No! Please, don't hurt us!" Lucy gave a blood curdling scream.

I shot up to a sitting position quickly tried to shake her awake. "Lucy, wake up!" I cradled her in my arms.

It seemed to make everything worse than actually help calm her. "No let me go! Don't hurt my baby," she whimpered, her fists weakly pounded against my chest in her sleep.

"Lucy!" I cried out sharply then freezing ever so slightly at her words. Baby? Why had she said that for?

"No!" Lucy screamed, trying to yank free from my hold.

She was trapped in her dream and wasn't waking up. I had to do something, but what?

"Lucy Pevensie!" I thought of one thing and acted on it. I popped her on the cheek as hard as possible without hurting her but giving a little sting to wake her.

She jerked awake and grabbed onto me with a whimper of fear. "Tumnus he's going to kill us!" her fists clenched my shirt. She was visibly shaking violently.

My arms tightened around her and I held her against me not wanting to let go. "Shhh, no one is going to kill any of us. Certainly not Baraei, love." I pressed my cheek to hers and sighed.

Lucy shuddered, "You don't know that." Her eyes shut tightly. I felt a tear from her eye wet my cheek.

"Lucy, no one is going to hurt you while I'm around and I plan to stick as close to you as possible," I soothed her.

"I wish I could sleep peacefully without nightmares for once," she almost whispered and pressed her face into my chest. "I'm so scared, Tumnus. I don't know what's going to happen anymore," she cried softly, her fingers still gripping the front of my shirt.

"Hey now my sweet." I pulled her back away from me to look her in the eyes.

Lucy stared up warily into my blue eyes. "Tumnus, I-," she started but I pressed a finger to her lips.

"May I play the flute for you?" I smoothed my hand over her cheek. I wanted her to forget about Baraei. We hadn't seen him since his first appearance. It wasn't likely we'd see him anytime soon.

Lucy shook her head sheepishly. "No, I don't think it will help. I'm afraid to go back to sleep. I just want to be held, please."

I smiled softly, worriedly I wrapped her in my arms again and she pressed her face into the crook of my neck.

We stayed like that all night. She drifted off to sleep after an hour or so. I stayed awake feeling as if I should guard over her that night just in case she began to have another nightmare.

Lucy wobbled slightly as we walked down the stairs the next morning.

"My dear, are you alright?'" I held her by the elbow. She was looking very flustered.

"I'm just a little dizzy," Lucy said sounding unconvinced. She nearly lost her footing on the last step. She was acting as clumsy as I usually was.

"I hope you get better," I kissed her hand as we stopped at the banister.

She gave a weak smile as we headed off to breakfast.

"Good morning you too," Peter called from the end of the table, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, my specialty," A female faun waltzed in carrying a tray of steaming food dishes.

"Aw wonderful," Edmund said, looking down at his empty glass of juice before sitting it down. "I need another glass of juice please."

The faun nodded her head as she set the food down. "Coming right up dearie." She trotted out of the room.

I pulled out a chair for Lucy beside Susan.

Lucy's nose wrinkled a little and she looked a little sick to her stomach but I could tell she was trying to hide her expression. I sat down beside her and gave a questioning look which she decided she'd ignore.

I kept staring at her, hoping she'd finally look me in the eyes. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently. I wasn't getting anywhere by this rate.

The servant came back and handed Edmund a refill of juice.

"Let's eat!" Peter said as Helen began to make a fuss.

Naylandi prayed and we all dug in.

Lucy picked at her food and I was really beginning to get agitated with her. Something was wrong and she was denying it.

Just as she about to take a bit of bacon. She gagged and let the fork fall back onto the plate. Her hands covered her mouth and she looked like she was going to retch.

"Lucy?" I shot up from the table as she stumbled out of her chair.

"Excuse me!" she mumbled and raced out of the dining room.

I gave everyone an incredulous look before running after her. I found her leaning over our balcony, doing just what I thought. Retching indeed.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I put my hand on the small of her back. Her body was racking from the force of her throwing up.

"No," she groaned and leaned against me weakly.

"Let me get the doctor," I said worriedly. She was looking a little pale.

"N-," she shook her head then leaned over the balcony again.

I was horrified. "Lucy, let me get you upstairs. You should lie down. I'll get the doctor for you." I rubbed her back soothingly as she leaned against the balcony wall.

"I-," she coughed and tried to stand up straight. She wobbled and I steadied her.

"I don't know what's come over me, Tumnus," she mused and rested her head on my shoulder.

I placed a kiss on her hair and I herded her toward the hallway.

"Tumnus?" Lucy said, sounding alarmed. She stopped us a few yards away from the staircase.

"What is it?" I looked down into her eyes.

"I feel so funny," she trembled holding onto my arm.

"Wh-," I started just as her eyes rolled into the back of her and she collapsed in my arms.

"Lucy!" I cried out. I alarmed the others and they ran into the hallway where we were.

"What happened?" Peter cried out in horror.

"We need to get the doctor now!" I said hurriedly, picking her up bridle-style and carrying her upstairs. I didn't have time for questions. All I cared about was getting my wife some help.

I ended up being kicked out for the examination. No one could be in the room but the doctor himself and a servant. It was driving me crazy not to know what was happening. I paced around the outside of the hall holding my head in my hands. I couldn't bear it if she were sick. If she—if she died I couldn't live without her. My life was nothing without her.

"Settle down there, Tumnus. You will wear the floor out walking around like that," Edmund said to me.

I gave a heavy laden sigh and plopped down in the chair next to him.

Peter and Susan looked just as fidgety as I. Naylandi had taken Helen out to the gardens after she had become fussy from sitting and waiting so long. So now all there was Nathan with Susan, sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

I groaned and wrung my hands together.

Suddenly the bed chamber door opened and out stepped the doctor with a poker expression. "Mr. Tumnus?"

I stood up, "Yes?" My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Your wife wishes to see you," he gestured toward the inside of the chamber.

I nearly bolted inside to the side of the bed. Lucy still laid there. Her lips were twitching and I wondered what was going on with her.

"Tumnus, I have to tell you something." Lucy reached out and took my hand and pulled me down on the bed beside her.

"Oh Lucy please, don't tell me your deathly ill. I couldn't bear it." I covered my face with hands. I was scared to hear what she was about to say.

Lucy chuckled and I looked up sharply. Why was she laughing?

"I—I'm pregnant. We're finally going to have a baby!" Lucy gushed with an excited look.

I blinked and then blinked again. Was I hearing this right? After a year and two months we were finally going to have a baby and there would be no more talk. No talk about Lucy was barren and couldn't have children and what a disgrace we were. No one could talk about is anymore. And above all that we were going to be a family.

"Oh Lucy!" I took her up into my arms. "Oh my love. Finally." I pressed my cheek against hers.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

**What do you think? Blah could have been better or works?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been way too long and I'm sorry. I've had a horrid writer's block on this story and am still fighting it. I'm not quitting this story so don't panic. I may be a little slow at updating at times. **

**I decided to go with an idea Glitter Photos gave me.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviews. I greatly appreciate the support. If anybody hasn't yet please check out Surprise Valentine. It's a cute little T/L oneshot I did for Valentines Day.**

Chapter 6:

A few moments later commotion broke our magical trance of finding out we were going to have a baby.

"Is it true?" Susan's shrill cry could have been heard a mile away. You could tell she was about as excited as we were to be an aunt. She ran into the bed chamber in a very un-queen-like manner which was not like her at all.

Lucy nodded slowly barely moving her eyes from my face. We couldn't seem to stop smiling at each other.

Susan grinned as the others came into the room.

I was starting to feel a little agitated with everyone crowding us and not giving us privacy. We had just found the news and hadn't even hardly the time to fully contemplate it and here they come.

Peter and Edmund kept on and on chattering about how wonderful it was. They meant well I know but I just wanted to be alone with Lucy. If they had a family they probably would have thought the same thing as I.

Finally a satyr came to the doorway, "There's someone in the throne room waiting to speak with you." He bowed and waited for an answer.

"We're coming," Lucy's siblings said in unison.

Lucy rose up from the bed, "I guess I better come along."

"No you don't," I disagreed and pushed her lightly back down onto the bed in a sitting position.

"Tumnus, I'm not sick. I'm just pregnant," she said, sounding a bit vexed with me.

Peter chuckled but tried to hide it with a cough.

I gave her an apologetic look and kissed her nose.

"The man said he wants to see all of the monarchs." The Satyr announced before walking off to report that they were coming.

"Well, that's that then." Lucy stood against my better judgment. She gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand. "Come with me?"

I nodded, knowing I was going to anyway even if she hadn't asked me too. After she told me she was pregnant I wasn't sure I could stay away from her. I was always going to worry about her and the baby from now on.

We all walked slowly to the Throne Room. None of us really was looking forward to any long political talks. We were all still dazed about the baby.

We weren't prepared for what we saw when we opened the Throne Room doors.

King Baraei of Toraya stood there waiting for us looking more sinister than ever. He held a scroll in his hand and I wondered what it was.

Peter squared his shoulders as we went in. I could tell he was very aggravated to see Baraei standing there waiting.

Naylandi was there a little bit a ways from him with a tight lipped expression as if he already knew what was going on. His gaze flickered to me then away as if he were afraid to look too long.

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing as I pulled Lucy close to me. Whatever reason Baraei was here it wasn't a good reason. I could tell that by the king's expression.

I felt Lucy shiver slightly and I knew it wasn't from cold. Baraei looked so much like his twin brother Shanty it was unnerving.

"State your business here," Edmund demanded in an angry tone. He didn't have as much patience as Peter.

"I have brought a contract. I've made up my mind." Baraei shifted and opened the scroll. "I shall have the faun as my prisoner or I shall take the young Queen in his place." He handed the contract to Peter.

"And if we don't?" Edmund asked in an outrage.

"Then there shall be a war between our two countries," Baraei announced taking a step toward Lucy and I.

"So be it!" Susan cried out, taking a stand beside her husband.

I felt like throttling him right there and then but held my post beside Lucy. I could feel Lucy shaking all the more. It wasn't good for her to get so upset. Especially when she was pregnant with our child.

"My but aren't you beautiful my dear," Baraei said in a dangerous voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him in fury. He dare not touch her!

"Give her to me as my wife and there doesn't have to be a war or a prisoner," Baraei gave a nasty grin and without warning yanked Lucy toward him.

She gave a small cry of fright and fought him to get back to me. "Tu-!" she started to scream but then stopped herself, realizing that Baraei probably knew the faun he was searching for was called Tumnus. Her eyes held fear and anger in them as she glared at the King holding onto her arm with a smirk.

"Such spirit indeed," Baraei grinned even more.

_Spirit that he would break cruelly._

My vision went red almost in a horrific rage. I had never been so angry in my life other than the time I had caught Shanty striking Lucy.

I suddenly yanked him away from Lucy and held him by the front of his tunic. "She's already married, you insolent, ill-minded lunatic!" I shouted in so much anger Lucy backed away in fear of what was going to happen.

"What a temper you have to match the Queen's spirit. But I heard you are nothing but a mere commoner. What makes you think you are even legally married to her?" Baraei glared right back into my eyes. "You must have killed the faun to win her affections. Or maybe you are the faun turned human?" he said it in a sarcastic way but I was afraid he was being serious.

I didn't answer that question. I was so mad my vision was blurred. Without even thinking I spit in his face.

He growled and lunged at me.

"No please!" Lucy cried out in horror.

"That's enough!" Peter yelled as Baraei hit me in the face. "I decline your offer! They're shall be a war. We'll speak more about later. Right now I want you out of my presence!"

Baraei let me go and I fell onto my knees feeling humiliated that I wasn't the one that hit him. My hand came up to touch my tender cheek. There was some blood where the ring from one of his fingers dug into me.

He shot me an evil glare and trudged out of the room.

Lucy ran to me and kneeled down. She was crying as she hugged me. "Oh Tumnus," she didn't let go of me for a while.

"I don't want you two outside alone without a body guard. There's no telling what that King of Toraya will try to do," Peter announced in a grave tone.

_So this was how it was going to be? Was our child going to be born in a world of hate and war? Why couldn't we live in peace?_

_I knew Aslan hadn't let Lucy and I be together for nothing. So how long must we wait until there are no more enemies trying to kill us?_

**Review please!**

**Ideas are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

I know this isn't really a real update. I'm just frustrated. I posted a contest entry as a story and got threatened to be reported. Hopefully its legal to post the entry on here. If not too bad. I really do not care right now. I'm very irritated.  
Please review and shed some light I need it at this moment.

Chapter 7:  
Lucy stayed kneeled beside me. We didn't move for a few moments. It was as if we were in shock of what had all happened.  
Lucy still kept her arms around me as if she were afraid something would happen to me. "He knows! He's figured us out," Lucy cried softly, burying her face into my shoulder.  
I didn't reply because I knew she was most certainly right, but I only hoped Baraei had been joking.  
"If he dares to come back unannounced he shall find himself in the dungeon," Edmund fumed as he kicked a chair in his way as he settled beside Peter with a murderous look.  
I rose up slowly, trying not to wobble and lifted Lucy up with me. "I think he knows who I am," I said so quietly only Lucy could hear my words.  
She stiffened in alarm and her grip tightened on me. "Dear Aslan no." Tears could be heard in her voice.  
"Sssh, you mustn't worry, my love," I coaxed even though I was very worried. I couldn't allow her to get too upset. It wouldn't be a good thing.  
The other Pevensies were looking toward us with a curious expression.  
Lucy looked up into my face with a frown and softly brushed her hand against my cheek. "Tumnus, your cheek."  
I had almost forgotten the throbbing left cheek and my hand came up to touch it with a flinch. "It's nothing, Lucy."  
"Yes it is something. Let me tend to it." Lucy insisted who seemed to be forgetting Baraei for the moment. I was glad of that.  
"Alright then, if you insist, my Queen," I gave her a small smile. Tending to wounds reminded me of the time we spent in the dungeon awaiting our death sentences. All the times Zadis had tortured us unmercifully we had tended to each other's wounds.  
"Excuse us," Lucy said softly as she entwined her fingers with mine and we headed toward the exit.  
"Go on. I think we all need a break after this. Tomorrow we will return to our normal duties," Peter agreed.

Lucy gently dabbed my cheek much to my flinches with water and ointment fussing over me—just like a wife. "If I was a man I'd hurt him for this." Lucy scowled.  
I chuckled at her words. "Well I for one am glad you're not a man," I replied with a small smirk.  
Lucy laughed softly, squeezing the bloodied rag out into the bowl of soapy water.

Tumnus/Lucy contest entry!

Everyone who wants to enter please follow these rules:

Story must be a oneshot or story and at least 1000 words.

Genres have to be romance/suspense. The more danger the better.

Don't forget to add Tumnus and Lucy Pevensie in the characters tabs when you submit story.

Make sure to put in your summary 'For T/L contest'.

Contest ends April 1st so you all have plenty time to write your story.

Those who are entering post a review on here and when your story is finished and up PM me so I can read and grade it.

Winner will be advertised in my T/L story Last We May as well as in my future stories and oneshots for a year.

Let you imagination soar!

-The Narnian Phantom Stallion


	8. Chapter 8

**This is longer then the last update although its not the longest it could be. This just seemed to end great where it did.**  
**Please review! =)**  
**People in T/L contest so far:**  
**Iluvhorses1997**  
**unicorn-skydancer08**  
**GwinMeldron (maybe)**

Chapter 8:  
The rest of that day was spent out in the garden with guards hovering over us. It made me feel like I was incapable of protecting myself and Lucy from harm. I tried to squash that feeling and be thankful for the protection.  
I could tell Lucy was miserable the whole day not being able to be alone by herself or with me. Every little thing we did was under the eyes of the guards.  
I couldn't even kiss Lucy without feeling uncomfortable. We were both exasperated as went to bed early. Glad to get away from hawk eyes.  
Lucy huffed as she got in the bed with a shiver from cold. "I thought we'd never get away from all those prying eyes."  
I pulled her to me to get her warm. The night was chillier than it usually had been. "Itll be over soon," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her.  
"When?" She sighed against my chest. "When the war's over? We don't know when that will be." Her hand went to her stomach.  
"I'm hoping sooner but probably." I frowned and placed my hand over hers. There was a slightly noticeable bump. I smiled then.  
"I don't want our child to be born during a war, Tumnus. What kind of life is that?" her eyes closed and a tear escaped from her left eye.  
"Oh Lucy, everything will be okay. Don't worry. I promise my love." I kissed her hair and felt her go limp in sleep.  
I wished I could have gone to sleep just as quickly but instead my thoughts kept me awake. What was going to happen with Baraei, King of Toraya? Was there going to be big war? It made my blood turn cold to think of what would happen if I went off to war leaving Lucy behind and being killed in action. I wasn't the swiftest and graceful that ever walked the earth. I had lost my gracefulness and swift moving when I was turned human. in fact I was probably the clumsiest human alive. It made me feel humiliated at times but I tried to over look it for Lucy's sake. If it wasn't for her I would want to be a faun again.  
It almost made me wish to be a faun during the war. I couldn't leave Lucy. Not now after we'd been through so much together. And the baby would be fatherless.  
My eyes were wide awake for so long that I itched to switch position but I feared of jostling Lucy who was sleeping soundly on my chest. So I just laid there until finally my eyes closed.

_"No! Get away from me!" Lucy hovered against a column in horror. Her hands covering her stomach which was largely swollen with child._  
_"I don't think so," a revengeful familiar voice spoke. "You're coming with me or it will be the death of your husband." Baraei stepped closer to Lucy until he had her cornered where she couldn't escape him._  
_She looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Her eyes stared accusingly at him in terror. "No you can't do this!" she shook her head._  
_"You're mine!" Baraei snatched her by the hand ignoring her cries._  
_"Tumnus!" Lucy screamed, trying to yank free from the King. She tried shoving at him._  
_But Baraei's grip turned into a deathly vice grip. So tightly that she thought she would scream._  
_"He's not coming for you," laughed Baraei as he yanked her out of Cair Paravel and disappeared._  
I shot out of bed quickly in a cold sweat. "No!"  
Lucy woke up with a start at my shout being flipped to the side from my movement. "Tumnus! Are you alright?" She sat up, placing her hand on my back in a comforting motion.  
I held my head in my hands distressfully. I was afraid to tell her what I dreamed. I didn't want to scare her. But I knew I had to keep my eyes out for her from now on. "It's fine, Luce. Just an unusual dream is all."  
I know she wasn't convinced with me. Whenever I held my head or used to be my horns it meant I was greatly bothered by something. She let it go thankfully and buried herself back under the covers with a frown.  
I hated lying but it was for her own good. The dream could have been a future happening or it could have been just something my brain came up with.  
All I knew was I had a very bad feeling toward it and felt as if something bad was going to happen soon.

**Review! Ideas are very welcome.**  
**Don't forget if you want to be in the contest make sure to read rules on chapter 7. You have till April 1st.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while. Got bad blocked. Yep! It happened again! But I shall not let it beat me. No way! So here's the next chapter!**

**For those who are in the T/L contest don't forget contest ends April 1****st****. Last chance for those who want to join!**

Chapter 9:

A few months passed but I didn't have another dream of Baraei kidnapping Lucy…

But that didn't mean it didn't worry me every single moment of the day. At night I was awake watching over Lucy as if she were to disappear. The larger her stomach grew the more worried I became.

I was starting to get dark circles under my eyes and I could tell it was worrying Lucy that I wasn't telling what was wrong.

Today was the day High King Peter was to talk to King Baraei about their upcoming war. Just another thing to worry about it.

"Tumnus?" Lucy called to me where I was standing at the balcony. Our most favorite place in the castle.

I turned to her and forced a smile. She came to stand beside me and stared out into the ocean. She intertwined her fingers with mine with a sigh.

"Tumnus, what's wrong? Please tell me. You're walking like a dead man," Lucy cradled my hand against her cheek.

"I've just had a few too many bad dreams. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Lucy." I pressed my forehead to hers. "Just worry about yourself and the baby." I placed my hand against her stomach with a small smile.

It was such an amazing thing to know there was a little being inside Lucy with a beating heart.

Suddenly there was a kick under my hand and I jerked back in surprise with wide eyes.

Lucy giggled in delight and grabbed my hand and pulled it back to her stomach. She kept my hand pressed firmly and not long after there was a kick and then another. This time it didn't surprise me but it filled me with wonder. I had never experienced anything so wonderful except maybe Lucy's love of course.

With a smile I lowered myself level with her stomach and pressed my cheek where my hand had been. "Hello, baby, it's your Father. It seems you're impatient to get out into the world. Are you giving your Mother a hard time?" I asked softly

I felt a slight movement in response to my words.

Lucy was grinning hugely as I stood up to my normal height. As soon as I was close enough to her she captured her lips with mine. One of her hands ran though my curly hair.

"I love you so much," she sighed in contentment. I didn't think there ever had been a more perfect either.

It was then we finally came back to reality to realize there were guards not faraway watching this scene.

I felt my face go red but then made myself think why should I be embarrassed to show affection to my wife in front of people? I had the right indeed!

"Tumnus?" it was Naylandi and he sounded anxious. He had been jogging toward us and slid into a stop before he rammed into Lucy or I.

"What in the name of Aslan is the matter, Naylandi?" I tried to keep myself looking calm even though my insides were knotting up in fear.

He glanced over at Lucy with a wary expression. "I-." He looked over again and I knew he didn't want to tell me in front of Lucy.

"Lucy?" I turned toward her.

Her eyes met mine in question.

"Could you excuse us?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Whatever Naylandi has to say he may say it in front of me. I'm not a child, I can take it." Lucy said in a hurtful tone.

I didn't reply and turned to Naylandi for him to explain.

"Baraei of Toraya is here to discuss the war plans," Naylandi explained, "King Peter wants us—all to be there when they sign."

Lucy stiffened, "Then I guess we'll be coming with you," she said nonchalantly taking my hand.

Naylandi blinked, "Uhh, yes let's go," he wore a puzzled face as the three of us started for the throne room. It must have expected something different out of Lucy.

I smiled softly. Lucy was my _little Valiant Queen_.

King Peter had a drawn expression on his face as we walked in. I could tell he was very annoyed to have Baraei in his presence.

It took all I had to not throttle the Torayan King as he flashed Lucy an evil suggestive grin. He frowned as he noticed her rounded stomach.

"Ahh, is it not the young Queen Lucy?" Baraei stepped toward Lucy.

I gave him a death glare which he narrowed his eyes.

Lucy moved closer to my side in caution.

I stepped in front of her as Baraei stood in front of us. He laughed at my actions. "My offer still stands. Give Queen Lucy to me and I will not rage war."

That nearly undid me and if it hadn't been for Lucy holding me back I would have let that King have it.

"You disgust me!" Lucy spat, holding onto my arm in fright of what he might do to her.

"That's nice to know, love," Baraei said in a sarcastic retort.

I was near the boiling point. No one called Lucy love. No one unless it was me! I could barely contain my anger that was threatening to come out.

"That's enough!" Peter barked in his own fury. "Can we please just sign the bloody papers?" he sat down at a near desk slamming his hand down. The connection of wood and flesh making a loud boom.

We all jumped a bit.

Baraei stride over as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Edmund glared at the man's back with distaste and annoyance. We all couldn't wait until he was gone.

Peter shoved the papers toward Baraei with a scowl, making him look 14 instead of 24.

Baraei picked up the quill and so slowly and agonizingly signed the war agreement.

"Too bad, Queen Lucy. You would have been a nice wife." He gave a sickening smile before going toward the door.

Having enough I lunged at him but Naylandi grabbed me quickly and held me back.

"He isn't worth it Tumnus," Naylandi gave me please keep your head look.

Over the past year he and I had become very good friends.

Lucy sighed in relief as Baraei exited.

"He disgusts me so!" Susan huffed putting her arm around Lucy's shoulders and glaring after the closed doors.

"I'm just glad he's gone," Edmund exclaimed leaning against Peter's desk.

"I think that goes for all of us," Peter said as he examined the papers that had been signed.

"When is the war?" Lucy asked in a wondering tone.

"Four months," Peter said, he didn't look up at Lucy.

"Four months?" Lucy said in astonishment. But that's right after I have the baby!" I could hear tears in her voice.

"It can't be helped Luce," Peter sighed in exasperation.

"What if? What if?" Lucy burst into tears and fled the room before I had the chance to grab her.

"Lucy!" I cried out as she slammed the door on the way out.

What had gotten into her?

**Review!**

**Whoever guesses what is going on with Lucy correctly gets a chocolate chip cookie!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Everyone stood there in the middle of the throne room with shocked expressions. None of us could figure out what was going on with her?  
But then Susan smiled. "It's only the hormones acting up. Ignore her behavior." She laid a hand on my shoulder, "Don't take it personal if she starts to yell at you or starts throwing things."  
Naylandi snickered but sobered up as Susan glared at him.  
I knew it had to be something more than hormones. Lucy never acted like this. She had gone through six months of pregnancy without bickering with me about a matter. Though I could tell at times she was in an ill mood but she never let it out on anyone.  
"I have to go make sure she's alright." I couldn't just stand there while Lucy was off somewhere probably crying.  
A guard followed me behind much to my annoyance. I had bet there was one near Lucy.  
I wasn't sure where she was. I checked our balcony but much to my dismay it was empty.  
I looked everywhere I could possibly look except the bed chambers.  
Halfway there curled in a ball by the stairs was Lucy crying as if she had been heartbroken to no end.  
"Lucy?"I knelt beside her and sat with a frown. Something was very wrong. I put my arms around her to try to comfort her.  
"Oh Tumnus!" She gripped onto me like I was going to disappear from her.  
"What's the matter, honey?" My grip tightened in alarm.  
"Please—pr—promise me you'll come back to me!" Lucy sobbed, the grip of her fingers tightening all the more on my shirt until her knuckles turned white.  
"Sssh, hey, what's this about?" I asked softly.  
She had been crying so hard she could barely talk. All she did was shake her head.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Lucy Pevensie." I managed to release her fingers from my shirt and held them in my hands.  
They were freezing cold to the touch which was surprising since it was a warm day. This could only mean one thing…she was scared out of her wits.  
"W-when you leave and go to war-," she choked on her words and buried her face into my shoulder.  
"I'll come back," I coaxed her but knew it wasn't helping. Words were just words. It was easy to say I was coming back but actually coming back in one piece? That was Aslan's department.  
I wasn't believing Aslan would let me go to war and not allow me to come back when I had a baby and a wife needing me.  
"You don't know that," Lucy sighed. She felt a little bit more relaxed then she had been.  
"But I can try. Aslan is on our side don't you forget that. I'll be okay." I kissed her softly aware that the two guards were staring at us.  
She looked up at me and gave me a small quivering smile. "Then come back to us." She placed my hand on her stomach once more.  
I smiled as I felt movement. It was still fascinating.  
"I'll come back to you I promise my love." I captured her lips with mine once more. It was a sealed promise hard to be broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

Days past I started to have the same dream of Lucy being taken from me by Baraei. I woke up restless and sweating each time. Lucy woke up often from my shuffling around. I was beginning to worry her to no end and I could tell I was beginning to agitate her.  
I couldn't tell her about my dream—I knew better. It would worry and scare her and I couldn't let her get in a bad state such as that.  
There hadn't been a sign of Baraei since he signed the war agreement. It was starting to get suspicious as more days past into another month and a half.  
We had expected to have him come barging in once more.

It was the first day of summer and my attitude was beginning to really get to Lucy…more than the usual.  
I wasn't trying to be ill or snappy. It was just I hadn't had a decent sleep in months and the nightmares were eating me up with worry. Each day I became more worried until it was almost too much for me to stand.  
"Why won't you tell me, Tumnus?" Lucy exclaimed in annoyance, throwing her hands up.  
We were standing at the balcony. She had asked probably the 100th time what was going on with me. And like always I said I was fine. She wasn't buying it this time though.  
I was glad the guards had been sent on a break since there seemed no danger today as King Peter put it.  
"I'm fine, Lucy. Don't worry about it," I clenched my teeth slightly in frustration. Not at Lucy but at myself for lying through my teeth...again.  
"Tumnus please don't tell me that!" She cried out, her voice was rising higher than it ought to and I knew I had struck a bad chord.  
"Lucy, it's not—it's just-." I was stumbling over my words much to my frustration.  
"It's just what?" Lucy asked in a strangled tone. Her anger was becoming mixed with dejection. The hurt in her eyes was almost unbearable.  
"It's nothing," I shook my head. I just couldn't tell her. She needn't have to worry for her life when she probably didn't have to.  
"No it's not!" Lucy's cry turned into a yell. "You say that you are fine every day when clearly you're not! You haven't slept in days and you've been acting oddly for Aslan knows how long!"  
"Lucy, please," I said in a calming voice hoping it would help her. "Just listen."  
"No!" Lucy took a step closer to me and poked me with her finger. "You listen!"  
I stared at her in surprise. Her hormones must have been raging for her to act like this. Lucy was always so calm and gentle.  
"Tell me what is going on with you before I go insane, Tumnus. Please," she begged me. Her eyes had a wild look to them.  
"I just don't think you need to know. I don't want to worry," I said truthfully, thinking she'd finally give it up.  
A frustrated growl erupted from Lucy's throat. "You too still think I'm a child just as Peter and the others do! I thought at least my own husband would treat me differently. But I guess I'm still a child to you too!" She cried out, halfway yelling her words.  
Tears became flowing down her face much to my horror.  
Bloody fool! Look what you've done now!  
"Lucy!" I tried to grab onto her.  
"No don't touch me!" Lucy cried out and suddenly raised her hand.  
There was a loud slapping sound and my cheek burned. My hand came up to touch the tender spot.  
Lucy gasped in shock of her actions, "Tumnus I-."  
Suddenly she cried out and doubled over slightly. Her hands coming to touch her belly as if she were in pain.  
I stepped toward her to try to help her. Panic starting to take hold of me. She had gotten too upset!  
I reached out for her but she flinched away.  
"Don't!" She shook her head violently and suddenly turned and ran before I could pull her back, crying and gasping.  
"Lucy no!" I ran after her through the halls but then suddenly she vanished from view.  
She was gone!

Review or else. Muwahahaha  
Can you guess what just happened? 


	11. Chapter 11: Interlude

**This isn't really a chapter just a extra scene with Lucy's first person. An interlude of sorts. ;) Shows what happened with Lucy!**

Chapter 11: Interlude

Lucy's POV:

"I'm so sorry, Tumnus," I sobbed but I knew he didn't hear me. I had run too far by now and he wasn't the world's swiftest runner with human legs. The pain in my abdomen was beginning to dull into a painful throbbing. The baby wasn't happy with me being upset.

Suddenly something grabbed and pulled me around a corner. "Let go of me!" I cried out in annoyance. That's when I saw the man in the mask that was holding onto my arm so tight it hurt like the blazes.

"Tum-!" a scream halfway emitted from my lips before the man roughly smothered a hand over my mouth. I struggled against him in fury and terror.

The baby was starting kick around picking up on my fear. The kicks were becoming violent by the second.

More pain ripped through my body but I couldn't think of that right now. I had to figure out how to get away from this man or at least alert someone that I was in danger.

Why of all days did the guards take the day off today?

The only thing I knew to do was make a bunch of shuffling noises. I elbowed the man in the mask hard to try to make him cry out in pain as I shuffled my feet madly. His cry never came. Instead he took a hold of me with one arm and shook me so hard my teeth rattled.

I gasped in pain but kept struggling.

Before I knew what else was happening he had taken something out of his pocket. A hankie that had some dark stain on it that I realized was a wet substance.

My scream was muffled as he placed the handkerchief over my nose forcefully.

My senses were suddenly dulling and my vision clouded but didn't blacken. Suddenly I couldn't move a limb. All I could do was blink my eyes and stare up at my captor blankly in fright. I was now in his power.

Escaping was hopeless now.

Could Tumnus even find me?

**Review!**

**Story contest still open ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I know its been a while. Been working on a different story that needed to be worked on. La Rose de l'Esprit.**

**Something terrible happened to me too so that was another delay. I lost my flashdrive with almost all my stories on it. I thankfully have them all up on here and fiction press, but my chapters I was working on and some plots I had are gone forever. Including my first two stories I ever wrote. Forbidden Love and Love You Forever. I'm still really upset. Especially about the two stories being gone. It took me a whole 6 months to write a half a chapter for my original fairytale The Princess of Lakishea and now it's gone as well as my plots.**

**Well I know this chapter isn't as long as It should be but bear with me because the next should be longer.**

**I am dodging stuffed monkeys as I type this from unicorn-skydancer08 who said I better update soon about a month ago. =D**

**Since there were only two contestants for the T/L story contest I've decided to go ahead and announce the winner.**

**1****st**** Place: Sink or Swim by unicorn-skydancer08**

**2****nd**** Place: It's About Time by Iluvhorses1997**

**As reward for winning first place I will advertise unicorn-skydancer08 on all my next chapters in this and any other T/L stories I publish for a year.**

**Congratulations!**

Chapter 12:

"She's gone! He's got her! I just know it! Oh, it's all my fault!" I was pacing around the throne room.

"Tumnus! Stop pacing! You're not making things any better doing that. You're only wearing the floor out." Peter said calmly or rather not so calmly by his tight faced expression.

"I can't! You don't know what it feels like to know you're to blame for the disappearance of your wife and unborn child. It's the most horrible thing in the world." My hands came up to cover my face in distress.

Susan laid a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her, Tumnus," she said reassuringly but her expression was just the same as Peter's.

"We'll start search right away," Edmund announced, giving Naylandi a 'follow me' look.

I quickly followed after the two. I couldn't wait another minute. I had to find my wife, and I had to find her soon. We all knew Baraei had her and what he could do to her.

"Tumnus, you should stay here. Baraei probably suspects who you are and it wouldn't do Lucy any good if you were caught too. If you were caught you'd be likely to put to death." Peter objected as he blocked my path of the doorway.

My blood was feeling like it was boiling. "Baraei isn't going to catch me and I tend to find Lucy if it's the last thing I do! I don't care who thinks it's not safe. I'm going!" I hastily sidestepped him.

"Very well," Peter agreed as he grabbed his sword and shield which was not far from reach.

**Lucy's POV:**

My eyes opened and all I could see was black. At first I thought I was back home in Cair Paravel in my own bed. I was in horrible pain. I winced as I sat up slightly. I felt as if I had been punched into the stomach several times on end. I placed a hand over it and felt the baby give a weak kick. It made my heart plummet to think of what had happened earlier. Was my baby okay?

More memories started flooding back to me. First of me slapping Tumnus, my running away, the hand, and then someone smothering my nose with something and then nothing but blackness.

"Tumnus?" I whispered half hoping it had all been a dream.

"Ah, The young Queen is awake I see." It was the most dreaded voice in the world to my ears.

I gasped. My whole body going cold is frightful horror. What made me even more scared was that I couldn't see anything.

"What's the matter, love?" Baraei asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Certainly you knew of my plans. It was just a matter of time."

"You take me back this instant!" I yelled angrily.

Baraei chuckled as the room was lit up.

I immediately sat up straighter as I noticed my surroundings.

I was in a plain small room. The only furniture was a bed, a chair, and a desk. There were no windows at all making the room very depressing and frighteningly dark.

"I'm sorry to say you are not going back ever again." Baraei said with vengeance in his voice.

"I'm not staying here!" I growled in anger. The nerve of this King!

"Marry me or suffer for your part in killing my twin brother." The lantern light made Baraei's face terrifying.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted and lunged at him.

He quickly grabbed me by the wrist and threw me right back down to where I had been. "We can arrange that my dear."

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on this earth." I spat at him. "Besides I'm already married as if you didn't notice."

Baraei glowered at me and at first I thought he was going to strike me. "I am informed." He said sarcastically.

_I have to get out of here!_

"And I'm pregnant with his baby. You can't marry me, Baraei. Let me go!"I shot up out of the bed ignoring the pain in my stomach that was becoming strong again.

And then I made a break for the door…

**Review!**

**I could really use some help on this next chapter!**


End file.
